herofandomcom-20200223-history
AncientBeetlemon
AncientBeetlemon(AncientBeatmon in Japan) is one of the past heroes, who defeated Lucemon after saving the Ancient Digital World from the forces of darkness. An Ancient Insect-Type Digimon represents thunder/lightning (雷; ikazuchi). Appearance AncientBeetlemon is a Mega-Level Digimon that is similar to various species of insects such as rhinoceros beetles and stag beetles . It has a falx on both of its arms and an wings on its back Profile One of the Ten Legendary Warriors who saved the ancient Digital World, this Digimon bears the attribute of 'Thunder'. One of the first Mega-leveled beings to exist in ancient times, its form is similar to that of various insects such as rhinoceros beetles and stag beetles. Its outer shell's hardness rivals that of Chrome-Digizoid, so that its sickle-shaped arms can lift objects hundreds of times its own mass easily, yet are light enough for it to cut through said objects. AncientBeetlemon's attribute was passed down to Insect type Digimon. Its special attacks are "Calamity Thunder", a super-electrical discharge attack so powerful that it can create super-disasters, and "Tera Blaster", an attack 1,000 times more powerful than the "Giga Blaster" attack. Attacks *'Calamity Thunder: '''Attacks with a calamitous thunder which brings about super-disasters. *'Tera Blaster: Attacks with a super-electrical discharge with a thousand times the power of "Mega Electro Shocker". Powers and Abilities *Beetle Physiology - User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into beetles. *Electricity Embodiment - The user becomes the physical personification or manifestation of the element of electricity. As a result, the user has limitless control over it. *Electricity - User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. *Electroperception - User can use electroreception to locate objects around them. This is important in places where the user cannot depend on vision: for example in caves, in murky water and at night. Predators who have this sense use electric fields to detect buried prey. This sense can be passive or active: **'''Passive: In passive electrolocation, the user senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. **'Active': In active electrolocation, the user senses their surrounding environment by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows them to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. *Electrocommunication - User is able to interface with natural electrical signals found in nature that used by special animals and insects to communicate with these special animals or insects. The user is far more capable of communicating and may control these special animals and/or insects through electrical signals. *Electricity Detection - User can sense the presence of electricity and possibly gain detailed understanding about the electricity they are sensing, including the amount/size of electricity they are sensing and whether it is hidden. Gallery Images 03.AncientBeetlemon.jpg|AncientBeetlemon in Bandai Version AncientBeatmon Card Jap.jpg|AncientBeetlemon in Japanese Card Trivia *His spirit forms are: the Human Spirit of Thunder (Beetlemon) and the Beast Spirit of Thunder (MetalKabuterimon). Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Elementals Category:Legacy Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Revived Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Martyr Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Deities Category:Saved Soul